To determine if sweet-tasting solutions could elicit the release of neurally-mediated insulin, nutritive sweeteners were tested for their efficacy in stimulating cephalic phase insulin release. The effects of sucrose, saccharine and aspartame were compared to those of water and a modified sham-feed. No significant effects of any of the sweeteners on cephalic phase insulin were observed.